Partners for Life
by lady raiah
Summary: ONESHOT It is not too late to realize that they just don't want to be partners in the stage,but rather in real life. SoraxLeon


Partners for Life 

**Summary:** They've been partners for a long time now until one night, they've discovered that they don't wanna be just partners in stage but rather, more than that… SoraxLeon ONESHOT

**Disclaimer:** All I own is the plot of the story and nothing more. I do not own Kaleido Star or any of its characters for it is a property of Juunichi Sato.

**Author's Notes**: Hiya! Well, ever since I've watched Kaleido star, I really got hooked on it. It is one of my most favorite anime show. So here it goes, my first Kaleido fic featuring two of my favorite kaleido characters. Hope you'll like it! Please review!

---------

After Sora did the Angel's Skill at the performance of The Swan Lake, she became the true star of Kaleido. Sora, known for being strong-willed and dedicated didn't stop practicing and improving her skills even though she's now the superstar. She always gives her hundred percent in her every performance.

The sun had set earlier and the moon was now on it's highest peak. It was already midnight and yet the fluorescents of the stage were still on, casting light to the still waters of the ocean.

The swing of trapezes and the bounce of trampolines can still be heard. Sora and her dance partner were practicing the Swan Lake for tomorrow's performance.

Leon gazed at his partner as she soars above the stage with grace, love and peace. Her placid face shimmers beautifully as her eyes blinks continuously.

'What's happening to me, why can't I open my eyes? I'm tired, I'm exhausted, I'm sleepy…' Sora thought to herself, her body slowly stiffening and is ready to fall on the visible net anytime.

Leon, confused of what's happening to his partner hurriedly swung on the trapeze just on time to catch Sora's falling body. They fell together on the green support net with Sora on top. Leon was clasping her body with his lean, muscular arms.

"Are you okay Sora?" He asked worried that she may have gotten hurt, but his response was her laughter. He looked up at her relieved that she was okay when he noticed how close their faces were.

"Gomen! I think I'm just a bit sleepy." Sora whispered, her cheeks visibly stained with tints of red. Leon looked her in they eye with passion of loving kind then he drew her body flatly onto his.

"Sora, I thought something bad happened to you… I was so worried…" He whispered, his breath tickling the lines of her ear. Sora smiled to herself as she rested her head on his neck. They stayed in that position for quite awhile as they savored each other's embraces.

"Sorry if I worried you, Leon…"

"That's alright Sora-airen…"

"What did you call me?" Sora, surprise of Leon's previous statement leaped her head to face him, her eyes shimmering with tears as she locked her gaze at his piercing orbs.

"Sora, I like you… Oh scratch that, I love you… I really do… I realized my true feelings for you when you first performed the Angel's Skill… You found the way to my heart and the key to my soul…." He mumbled sweetly with a slight smile as he caressed Sora's light skin face. A single tear fell from Sora's eye to Leon's cheek, a tear not because of sorrow or disappointment but because of joy. She dropped her head back to its old position with her eyes closed, perpetuating the present moment. She could feel their heartbeats beating at the same rhythm, and he could feel her breath against his neck.

"Leon, I love you too… I've been anticipating hearing those words from you…" Sora mumbled sincerely as she turned to face him again, their faces just an inch apart.

"Sora… I was just afraid that you might not return my feelings for you. But now that you've told me you love me, no can ever tear us apart… We will be partners forever, for life…"

And with that Leon closed the little space between them as their lips met. It was a passionate kiss that was long overdue, and as Leon slid his tongue into Sora's mouth, neither of them wanted this moment to end. After what seemed like a long time, they had to come up for air.

**FINAL NOTES: **And so, this the end of the story, PARTNERS FOR LIFE… So, what do you think about it? I hope you liked it. Anyways, I'm open for reviews… So… just keep them coming, it will be greatly appreciated. Arigatou gozaimasu for spending time reading this short fic of mine… Till next time! Reviews! Glory be to God!

Lady Raiah


End file.
